How to Love, formerly Learning to deal
by x3Tinkerbell07
Summary: [How To Deal] What happens after the movie ends? Will Macon and Halley stay together or will they call it quits for good? All characters from the movie and some of my own.
1. The Beginning

I've been waiting for so long for someone to write a How To Deal fic but I can't seem to find any if they're out there so I decided to take matters into my own hands. This picks up where the movie left off with Scarlet having the baby and Macon and Halley getting back together. This is sort of a trial chapter so pleas tell me if you'd like me to continue because I don't want to waste my time on something that no one's going to read!

* * *

Do you know that point when you hit rock bottom and think things can't get any worse and then it does? Well that seemed to be the story of my life lately. Between my mom's mental breakdown and my dad's remarriage, plus the stress of my sister's marriage and of course Scarlet's baby, Grace, and trying to juggle a relationship; that could drive anyone crazy. I was determined to find an easy way out; anything at all so I could get rid of the things that cloud my vision and focus on the things that matter.  
  
The things that happened to be my top priorities were like making sure baby Gracie got the right food and had enough diapers. My mother and I did a cleansing yoga work out daily to keep her sane and trying to fit Macon into my busy schedule.  
  
The baby, the beautiful little Grace, was worth all the time in the world. All the stress and chaos was well worth the work to see that little toothless smile. That tiny little smile sometimes could make the world make sense all over again. Grace had Scarlet's red hair and Michael's sparkling eyes. Of all the babies I have ever known which wasn't many but that's not the point, I'd have to say that Grace was the most perfect.  
  
I still remember that first day when they brought Gracie home. Macon and I had been her first visitors. I remember plain as day the way Macon cradled her fragile body. That moment made me realize again why I loved him.  
  
Love. Just the word makes me crazy. Love had failed me all these years and all of a sudden, when I least expected it, it springs itself on me full force. I fell in love and I fell hard.  
  
Who knew I'd fall for a rebellious, Jedi Mind Trick playing, super smooth guy like Macon Forrester. Not me, that's for sure. But I did and I'm glad I did because I would've missed out on so much life if I hadn't. Macon made my life more intriguing and in this point in my life, at this fork in the road, that's what I needed; intriguing.  
  
"You're going to kiss me in three, two, one." Macon said as he pulled me closer to his body. I was so close I could feel his heart beating almost in time with mine. It was just like a puzzle; perfect in every way, or so I thought.  
  
"You did it again." I said pulling back. I hated that stupid Jedi Mind thing. It worked every time, mainly in his favor.  
  
"Did what again?" Macon smiled that devilish smile.  
  
"That Jedi Mind thingy." I took a step away from his body, wishing immediately that I hadn't.  
  
"It's not a Jedi Mind thingy," Macon mocked a broken heart, "It's a Jedi Mind Trick."  
  
"Whatever." I laughed at his cheesiness, "I hate it no matter what it's called."  
  
"Do not dis the Jedi Mind Trick." Macon wrapped his arm around my waist guiding me back to his car.  
  
"I'll dis it as much as I want." I snuggled closer for warmth. It could be fifty below zero and Macon's body would still be warm, "Besides, what are you going to do anyway?"  
  
"Oh, do you really want to know?" Macon unrolled me out of his grip.  
  
"Yeah Mr. Tough Guy." I linked my fingers between his holding him tight.  
  
"You'll be sorry." Macon said as he scooped me up and began tickling me to a point that I almost peed my pants.  
  
"Macon, stop!" I managed to squeeze out between my laughs.  
  
"I got to teach you a lesson." Macon said diving in for another round of his tickle fits.  
  
Finally I escaped his grip and ran like the wind away from him, putting as much distance as I could between me and him.  
  
"Come back here you." Macon yelled after me. I could tell he was right on my heels but that didn't stop me. The wind blowing in my face felt so good I didn't want to stop running. It felt like I was flying, soaring through the clouds.  
  
"Only if you promise to not tickle me." I tossed over my shoulder not quite sure if he'd heard. There was silence behind me so I pulled my running spree to a halt. I looked around but Macon was nowhere to be found. The park looked scary at night, trees looming overhead like towering ogres. I heard rustling in the bushes. Macon thought he was so smooth didn't he, hiding in the bushes.  
  
"I wonder where Macon could be." I said stepping closer to the rustling. Right as I came up to the bush two squirrels stumbled out fighting over an acorn. Now I was completely alone in the dark park with only two greedy squirrels as my companions. I couldn't think of anything else to do but panic.  
  
"Macon, where are you?" I yelled trying to sound annoyed with his childish behavior but really I was desperate to be back in his immature arms, "This isn't funny Macon!"  
  
He still didn't answer. I decided to start running back in the direction I came but nothing looked familiar in this blanket of darkness that had snuck up on me. I found myself freaking out. Who would've thought I'd be so lost without him.  
  
"I won't make fun of your Jedi Mind Trick anymore!" I yelled into the darkness hoping he'd hear me.  
  
"You promise?" I heard him yell back from the darkness.  
  
"Yes!" I sighed with relief, "I promise."  
  
"I really had you scared didn't I?" Macon stepped out from behind what looked like a tree and it was so dark I couldn't even see if it was really Macon but I knew his voice like I knew my own; so soft and distinct.  
  
"Yes you did!" I linked my arm in his and pulled him back towards the car, "Now let's get out of here."  
  
"I scared Halley!" Macon yelled on top of his lungs in disbelief.  
  
"Get over it." I said shooting him a death glare but he couldn't see it anyway in the dark, "It won't happen again."  
  
"It better not because that would mean you're going soft on me." Macon pulled me closer.  
  
It was moments like this one that reminded me why I put up with him day in and day out. But could I wait for these rare and special moments to be reminded. Should I waste the best years of my life hoping that I'd be reminded why I was still in this thing? Is that really a normal relationship?

* * *

Remember to let me know if you'd like me to continue because if you don't this will be the first and last chapter. So if you want to know what happens please review! 


	2. Back to School

Sorry about the late update...i did try to update last night but the site wouldn't let me...so here it is...please review...this is more of a transition chapter and if it really doesn't make sense why i put this in here it will make more sense as the story gets going....remember to review!

* * *

The summer passed just as quickly as the last. Soon the leaves would be turning brown and the last bits that summer ever existed would just disappear. All we would have let would be the memories; memories of me and Macon and of me and Scarlet with Grace. The thing about memories is they can be altered and bent, manipulated until it fits what we want to remember. Memories are our own twisted versions of the past; the past we want to remember. I don't trust memories because there always half truth and whole lies.

"What do you say to ditching first period?" Macon said as we pulled into a parking spot.

"Macon it's just the first day of school. We've got a one hundred and seventy nine more days to ditch." I said opening the door, dragging myself and my backpack out of the car.

"All the more reason to start now." Macon rested his elbows over the top of his car, smiling his crooked little smile.

"This year let's make a good first impression." I said trying to keep myself from smiling back.

I hated the way he made me feel; all giddy and happy when he smiled or when his touch sent little bolts of electricity through my body. It wasn't natural for me of all people to feel this way. Scarlet could, Ashley could, and even my mom could but not me. I was the anti-love one of the group and I fell for it.

"Are you implying that the years before this I haven't left a good impression on this school?" Macon fell into step with me.

"That's exactly what I'm implying." I swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"I was a troubled teen last year as M.T. put it." Macon shrugged his shoulders before rapping his arms around my waist.

"Well this year you have no excuse." I walked leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do." Macon stopped walking once we got inside the building that would be our world's hell for the next one hundred and seventy-nine days and leaned up against the lockers.

"Oh really?" I questioned leaing next to him, "And what's that?"

"You." Macon said quietly and with a quick kiss he was gone.

Then came those damn butterflies having spasms in my stomach. God, I wish I could just make it all go away. I didn't want to turn into that kind of girlfriend who's worried about where he is and who he's with. Why couldn't we just go back to being friends like we had been last year? It was so much easier that way.

I couldn't waste all this time worrying about Macon and I; we are what we are. I needed to concentrate on my studies this year, my senior year. Senior year was the last year that counted before college.

School was not one of my best subjects. It's not like I was a bad student or anything I just don't apply myself enough as teachers put it. This year I had to do a 180 because I wanted to change so badly.

English, oh boy. I approached my new first period classroom. My peers began filing in, in loose packs gossiping already about what had happened in the few minutes before first period. I already knew it was going to be the same old crap as last year; it always was. Why couldn't people change, grow up?

The teacher finally called order to the class and I had taken my safe seat towards the back of the room.

"Welcome to twelfth grade English!" She cried rather cheerfully. "I'm Miss Smith, you're teacher. Yes, I'm new here so we'll be learning from each other."

Oh great, I get a former cheerleader as an English teacher and we're going to be teaching each other new things.

"Let me find my class list and then we'll get started." She began shuffling through her many piles of papers. Hadn't she ever heard of organization? She was even mumbling to herself. I could tell this was going to be a long year.

I focused my gaze out the window wishing that I had chosen to skip with Macon. Anything had to be better than this class.

"Hello." I whipped my head around to see what the excitement was about. A boy stood in the doorway of the classroom looking at bit lost. With Miss Smith he wasn't going to find his way anytime soon.

"Hello," Miss Smith looked up from behind her piles, "Can I help you?"

"I think this is my classroom." He looked back down at his schedule, "I'm new here."

"Me too!" Miss Smith jumped from behind her desk and knocked a huge stack of papers down onto the floor. The boy and Miss Smith scrabbled around trying to gather up all the loose papers, "Here it is!"

"There you go." The boy stacked the papers back on top of her desk, "So am I in the right place?"

"What's your name?" Miss Smith had her list ready.

"Michael Franklin." He sifted his weight uneasily. I loved to see people nervous; it made me feel better than them for some reason.

"Well Mr. Franklin you are in the right place." Miss Smith moved back towards her desk, "You may take any seat you'd like."

"Alright," He said shuffling towards the only open seat that was not in the front row, which happened to be next to me. Oh great I get to befriend the new kid. How lucky was I?

"Hi, I'm Mike." He said propping his head on his hand. Bored with me already and he'd only said three words to me.

"I know who you are." I said coldly.

"And how do you know that?" He asked cocking his head to the side with curiosity.

"You just told the teacher who you are." I said flatly. This boy had to be really dumb to not even realize his previous conversation.

"Point taken." He said turning a shade of red, "But who would you be?"

"A girl that doesn't care." I turned back out the window.

"Do you have a name?" He wasn't even getting annoyed with my lack of friendless, just more patient.

"Halley." I gave in. It was taking out so much energy to fight him.

"Like the comet?" He wasn't propped up on his hand anymore, like he was suddenly interested.

"Yeah, like the comet." I couldn't believe that he knew about the comet because not many people did, unless I told them.

"That's cool." He turned his attention from me to Miss Smith who was struggling with a pile of books.

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	3. New Problems

Here's the next chapter. Please give me some suggestions of what you want to see next. I have the story planned out but your suggestions could make it more interesting. Remember to review!

HalesnLuke4ever: I'm glad you like the writing and the story and the new title. Hopefully the new title will kind of give you a hint of what's going to happen if you haven't already figured that out. Here's another hint for you just because you reviewed. Think of the movie title, 'How to Deal' and what it was about and now think about my story title, 'How to Love'. That's all the hint you'll get for now. Thanks again for your review. It is much appreciated!

* * *

"Halley, wait up!" Mike called as I darted from the room.

"What do you want?" I was getting annoyed by his persistency.

"You know how to make a guy feel welcome." Mike scratched his neck. I had caught on that he did that when he was nervous.

"So I've been told." I waited for him to say something; anything, "And we're still here why?"

"Well, I'm new and all and I was wondering if maybe you could show me around town or something like that." Mike now focused his hands on his books.

"Um, I really don't know about that." I scanned the crowd for Macon or Scarlett or anyone who could save me.

"Well here's my number and call me when you do know about it." Mike handed her a crumbled piece of paper and walked away.

How come I got myself in all these messes? Last year I could barely get a date and now that I have Macon everybody wants me! Well not everyone but someone other than Macon. It was crazy how this whole dating thing. I guess it's true that you want what you can't have.

Just like clockwork, Mike leaves, Macon comes. Macon was always good with bad timing.

"Hey Halley." Macon slipped his hand into mine as we walked down the hallway.

"Hey yourself." I said back, mad that he wasn't there to save me from Mike.

"What's the matter with you?" Macon squeezed my hand a bit.

"Hello, it's the first day of school. What else would be the matter with me?" I looked deep into his eyes.

"I told you we should've skipped." Macon was right. If we would've skipped I wouldn't have met Mike and be feeling guilty.

"Alright next time." Macon eyed me, "I promise."

"That's why I like you so much Halley." Macon paused, maybe for effect, "You're not like all the other girls."

"What am I like one of the guys?" I smiled slightly at him. He always knew the right things to say.

"No you're just not a regular girl." He tried to explain himself.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment calling me an irregular girl?" I stopped and leaned up against a wall of lockers.

"That's not what I said." Macon's eyebrow did that little arch thing that it always seemed to do when he smiled.

"Yes you did." I was going to get him on this one, "You said I'm not a regular girl. Not being regular means I'm irregular."

"Shut up Martin." Macon leaned in and kissed me.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Forrester, I'm not a regular girl remember." I kissed back. Whenever we kissed moments of our happiness would play like a silent movie in my head. I just wished I could be this happy all the time.

"Alright my irregular girl, let's get to class." Macon grabbed my hand and pulled me off the wall.

"Are you feeling alright?" I felt his head with the palm of my hand, "Macon Forrester _wants_ to go to class?"

"Well that's because second period I've got science with you." Macon smiled widely.

"That's why I like you Macon," I paused just like he had, "You're not a regular guy."

"Thank you," Macon smiled wider, "All my hard work of trying to be irregular has paid off."

"Shut up Macon." I said through my giggles. Another thing about Macon was that he could always make me laugh. No matter what the situation or problem of the day he still knew how to make me laugh.

"Make me." Macon said as he rounded the corner and disappeared into our classroom.

"Are you sure you want that?" I said running in behind him. He had set a little reserved sign of the desk next to him, "Saving that seat for someone?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Macon wiped away his smile and tried to be serious.

"And who might that seat be saved for?" I leaned against the desk he had claimed for his own.

"Well there's this irregular girl that I really like but I don't see her yet." Macon pretended to look around the room for what was right in front of him.

"Well I've been told I'm an irregular girl. Does that help you on your search?" I slid onto his lap. It was funny that I would have never done anything like what I do with Macon last year. I wouldn't have kissed him in the halls or sit in his lap. What was getting into me?

"I guess you can sit there if you're an irregular girl." Macon sighed heavily and tickled my sides which cause me to jump up.

"Macon Forrester don't you ever-"I pointed my finger in his face. I couldn't finish my sentence because he kissed me. It was just a quick peck but it was so spontaneous and unexpected it just blew me away.

"Halley, hey." A voice said behind me as I stood there still stunned. Macon looked satisfied with my reaction and had turned to a friend of his that I didn't know real well but his ears shot up when he heard that voice.

"Mike, hi." I said snapping out of my trance. Could this day get any worse?

"Didn't know you'd be in this class." Mike said. He wasn't fidgeting or sifting his weight now which I found strange.

"Well I am." I said coldly and sat in my seat fiddling with the little reserved sign.

"Well I'm glad you are." Mike said with a quirky smile. I had to admit he was cute in a preppy kind of way. He looked like he just stepped out of an Abercrombie billboard.

"Well I'm so glad you're glad." I replied sarcastically.

"Mind if I sit here?" He pointed to the desk behind me.

"It's a free country." I wished Macon would turn back around and talk to me.

"So how'd you get a reserved seat?" Mike tried to start a conversation.

"I saved it for her." Macon finally realized that this guy was talking to me.

"How nice." Mike disregarded Macon's comment and turned back to me.

"I thought so." I smiled at Macon.

"Yeah so about showing me around, have you thought about it yet?" Mike asked leaning across his desk.

"You're going to show him around?" Macon questioned me getting real low and serious.

"No, I mean, I don't know." I began to stumble. I had never been in a position like this.

"I'm talking to her not you." Mike turned his body so it faced more toward me than Macon.

"Well I'm talking to her." Macon glared at me.

"Guys stop now." I said beginning to feel sick to my stomach.

"Halley, explain please." Macon said calmly.

"Why does she have to answer to you?" Mike was getting angry.

"Because she's my girlfriend." Macon was clenching his fists ready to jump on this guy.

"So being you're girlfriend means I have to answer to you?" I was livid now. I wanted to beat them up.

"Good one dude." Mike laughed.

"And you, I'm nothing to you. I don't want to talk to you or show you around. Just leave me alone!" I picked up my books and ran out of the classroom. Love had proved itself again to just ruin everything.

"Halley, wait up!" Macon said following me out the door, "I'm sorry. That guy was just rubbing me the wrong way."

"I can't deal with this right now Macon." I paced around the hallway trying to calm myself down.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Halley. I didn't mean what I said." Macon paced with me.

"Then why'd you say it. I'm not your property okay. I can do whatever I want." I dropped my books on the floor and slid down the lockers.

"I said it because I don't want to lose you." Macon slid down next to me, "I think I love you Halley."


	4. Partying Hard

Sorry for my lack of updates. I've put this story on the back burner because not many people seem to be reading this so I don't even know if I'm going to continue. It's almost over anyway so if you want to know how it all turns out then review please!

* * *

He loves me. This is bad, really bad. Love just means I'm going to get hurt. I don't want to hurt anymore; first my parents, then Scarlett and now this. I told myself I would never fall in love but here I am and he loves me. Me. How can anyone in their right mind love me. I'm not the prettiest, smartest, most athletic, or funny and yet I'm love worthy. It just doesn't make sense.

I must have looked so stupid when Macon said it. I just sat there with my mouth open and tears in my eyes. Didn't he know that I wasn't going to fall in love with anyone? Didn't he know that my parents had just split and my life was a mess? Didn't he care that I might not be ready to be in love?

No he didn't care if I was ready or not. He was Macon; all Macon cares about is stupid Star Wars mind tricks and how many times he can be sent to Mrs. Toussaint's office. He wasn't capable of caring about anything else. Was he?

God, he's so insensitive! He wasn't even romantic about it. Sitting on the floor of a school when you are fighting is not the best time to tell someone that you love them.

Thank god the teacher came out to yell at us and bring us back inside or else I would've been stuck answering him with the only way I knew how. Say it back.

If I had said it, it would've been empty and heartless and I just wasn't ready. No, I wasn't prepared to say it. It wasn't in my vocabulary.

He knew that. He knew I wasn't looking for love yet he fell for me anyway. If he really cared he would've just kept his feelings to himself but no, he had to ruin whatever we had going on.

"Hello, Mike?" I said after dialing the number and almost hanging up twice.

"Hey, who's this?" Mike said into his receiver.

"It's Halley." God what was I doing? Was I trying to complicate my life even more.

"Hey, what's up?" Mike's voice was suddenly cheery.

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you still wanted me to show you around." I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I plead temporary insanity.

"I'm not sure that boyfriend of yours would like that." Mike tried to sound as if he weren't disappointed that he was turning me down but I could tell he was.

"What my boyfriend doesn't know won't kill him." God, where did that come from? What had gotten into me?

"Are you sure?" Mike sounded excited now. Boy was this kid in for a ride.

"Would I be asking if I wasn't?" I wished he would just take a hint and make my life easier.

"I'll pick you up in an hour?" I wasn't sure if that was a question or a statement but I didn't care. I just wanted to take my mind off Macon.

"One hour." I said and hung up the phone.

I didn't get all made up like some girls or feel nervous. I just wore the same clothes I had on at school and practiced what I'd say to get him hooked. I just wanted to have a little fun.

Mike was right on time which was unusual for me. Macon was always really early or really late. He even got dressed up, unlike Macon, which I didn't understand because this wasn't really a date. Or was it? Had I royally screwed up yet again and dug myself deeper into this pit of hell.

"Ready to go?" Mike said as I opened the door.

"Yeah, let's go." I said grabbing my purse as I headed out the door with this boy who was not Macon.

I got into his care and we drove around the town as I pointed out the important stuff. He seemed really interested with what I was saying but I don't really thing he was. There was just something about him that sent chills up my spine.

"So do you want to get something to eat?" Mike asked as we sat at a red light.

"How about a party?" I suggested even though people would see us. I just needed to blow off some steam.

"Lead the way." Mike said with a content smirk on his face as he drove away from the stoplight.

We drove in silence for a while until we came upon the house where the party was being held. People and cars were all over the place and I could feel the vibrations of the music from inside the car.

"I think we found it." Mike said cutting the ignition.

"I think you're right." I said sliding out of the car, waiting for him to catch up to me.

"You don't strike me as the partying type." Mike said as we walked up the walkway to the house.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." So what if I didn't really have any feelings for this guy; can't I just have a little fun?

"And I'd like to find out." Mike slipped his arm around my waist as we made our way through the crowds of drunken, sweaty, horny people. The music was decent and it was as crowded as it looked so I was content with staying for a little while.

"Want a drink?' Mike asked as we passed the kitchen that was stocked with every alcohol imaginable.

"Sure, surprise me." I said as I leaned up against the wall where I'd wait until Mike came back. Mike disappeared into a sea of drunk guys and then reemerged with two cups in his hands.

"Want to dance?" Mike yelled in my ear. We could barely here ourselves think, which was a reason I hated parties.

"Sure, let's go." I took him by the hand and pulled him to the cent of the 'dance floor'. Our bodies were so close together, moving to the rhythm of the song. Our hips were pushed up against each other as they swayed back and forth to the strong beat.

"Halley, what the hell are you doing?" I snapped out of my trance and back into the reality. The music was cut and everyone was staring now.

"Macon, what are you doing here?" I never in a million years thought that we'd be at this lame party, especially since we weren't going together

"I should ask you the same thing." Macon's eyes looked at me coldly. Oh god, what had I done?

"I'm showing Mike around. We were just having a little fun." I couldn't think completely clearly because of the alcohol I consumed earlier.

"Halley you're supposed to be with me." Macon grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the door, "I love you Halley. Did you not hear me the first time?"

"Let me go Macon." I tried to wiggle free from his grasp.

"We need to talk Halley. I'm not going to let you do this." Macon gripped and pulled harder.

"Macon, please let me go." I felt tears threatening my eyes. I just wanted to curl up and die. Macon loved me and all I did was hurt him, which also hurt me in the process. Just another reason to add to my list of reason why I shouldn't fall in love.

"You heard her." Mike stepped in. Even he complicated my situation worse.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend anyway?" Macon released his grip on me and turned to Mike.

"She was just showing me around man. Chill out, okay?" Mike put his hands up defensively.

"Wrong answer." Macon said and punched him in the face.

"Macon, what are you doing?!" I yelled restraining his hands.

"He'll never love you like I do Halley." Macon was himself again. His deep eyes staring into mine. I could almost see right through him. He was so hurt inside and it was all my doings. I hurt him more than words could explain. I guess it was the only thing I seem to be good at.

* * *

Not the longest chapter in the world but hopefully it was enough to hold off the few readers I have for this story...lol...i'm pathetic sometimes...If you want to know how it turns out please review or else I'm just going to stop.


	5. Lost

Okay okay...here's another chapter! I felt that I should finish for the satisfaction of finishing it...thank you for reading this anyway!...expect at least one more chapter and then it's done! Review!

* * *

"I got to get out of here." I said running my hands nervously over my hair and then I bolted. I cracked under the pressure from the mess I made. I hurt Macon, who in fact I did have really strong feelings for and I ran away. I didn't try to apologize or anything. I just saw the door and ran for it.

I ran to no where in particular but I ran just far enough to not hear the music anymore. I seemed to run a lot usually from parties like the New Year's party at the beginning of the year. Parties and me just don't get along very well. I should've learned the first time. You're supposed to learn from your mistakes, not keep making them over and over again.

"Hello?" The hushed voice answered after the second ring.

"Scarlet, I messed up real bad." I cried into the phone.

"Halley?" Scarlet whispered.

"I don't know what to do Scarlet." I sobbed harder. I didn't know how things got so out of whack. Macon and I had been flying smoothly and then it just fell apart.

"What happened?" Scarlet sounded all motherly. I guess having a baby does that to you.

"Macon," I pause recomposing myself, "He told me he loves me."

"I knew it!" Scarlet said happily, "What's the problem then?"

"Love Scarlet?! I can't dress myself sometimes! How the hell am I supposed to love someone?" She would never understand. She didn't go through half the things I did this past year. It just wasn't fair sometimes how I got all the bad things put on my plate, like all the brussel sprouts or something equally disgusting.

"You don't pick who you fall in love with Halley." I could see the smile on her face through the phone, "They pick you."

"That's in the movies or on TV Scarlet; that stuff doesn't happen in real life okay?" She was so naïve sometimes. She fell in love and look what happen he died and she was left alone to be a mother.

"You're blind Halley if you can't see that you love him!" Scarlet always hated talking to me about things because I almost always fought with her about it.

"Then I'm blind and deaf and dumb but I can't do this anymore." More tears began pouring out of my eyes, "I hurt him so bad Scar."

"What'd you do Halley?" Scarlet asked knowing if I messed something up that I had to do it really big.

"I went out with another guy tonight and Macon saw us." Just thinking about the night made me want to throw up.

"Halley!" Scarlet yelled and then I heard Grace wailing in the background, "Look what you made me do now! I'll never get her back to sleep."

"Everything's always my fault!" I yelled through my tears.

"Halley calm down. Macon loves you. He'll understand your fears and all. Just give him a call and smooth things over." Scarlet said struggling with Grace in her arms.

"I don't know if I want to smooth things over Scarlet." I didn't know what I wanted anymore. I just didn't care anymore.

"You're just saying that because you're upset right now." Scarlet fumbled in the background, "Calm down and just keep breathing."

"What'd I do to deserve you?" I smiled. Scarlet's right, this wasn't the end of the world; all I had to do was keep breathing.

"Listen Halley, I got to go. Call me if you need anything else." And she was gone. Just keep breathing I kept telling myself over and over again as I walked back towards the road. Bad choice on my part.

"That dick of a boyfriend of yours almost broke my nose." Mike said his nose black and blue with pieces of tissue stuck up the nostrils trying to stop the bleeding.

"Excuse me?!" I whipped around.

"You heard me." Mike unlocked his car from where he was standing.

"If I ever hear you talk about Macon like that again you'll have more than a broke nose." I clenched my fist, digging my nails into my palms. God, what was with me tonight. There must be a full moon or something.

"Yeah whatever." Mike said walking towards his car.

"You better watch it." I said stepping in front of him.

"What is with you? First you don't want me, then you do and then you don't anymore." Mike shook his head, "You know what you are?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me." I sure knew how to pick my guys didn't I?

"You're just a small town slut." Mike pushed me aside and proceeded to his car.

"A small town slut? Is that all you can come up with?" I wasn't going to let him get away with that, "First of all I never _wanted _you. Besides I prefer to be called keeping my options open."

"It's all Greek to me." Mike said staring at me with disgust, "You're dirty either way."

"You sure have a lot of talk and no action, you know that?" A voice said from behind.

"Not you again." Mike held his hands up in defeat.

"You've really made a good impression on us you know. You've been excepted in the inner circle." Macon said sarcastically.

"Just what I've always wanted." Mike opened his car door, "I'm out of here."

"You better run." Macon yelled as he drove away trying to be tougher than he actually was. He looked down at the dirt and kicked some rocks around, his hands shoved in his pockets as if he was waiting for something.

I had no clue what to say. I've never done this whole mess up and then grovel for forgiveness; not my style. I was more of the forgivee not the forgiven.

"So," He said seeing I was not making the first move.

"Look Macon, I like you. I really like you but I can't do this love thing. Not yet at least." I focused myself anywhere but him, "I really never meant for any of this to happen."

"You know what, I think you did," Macon looked over at me. His bangs fell over his eyes, "But the funny thing is I really don't care. You know what they say?"

"What?" He was making this so easy for me.

"The best part of fighting is the making up." He said with a smile, "And that's what we're going to do."

"We're going to make up?" I asked. Did I really want to make up? Was this whole mess my heart's way of telling me to end it.

"I'd love to make up with you." Macon said with a smile.

"God Macon! Grow up. We have a real problem on our hands and you keep playing that little game of yours." He frustrated me so much sometimes.

"Halley don't be like this." Macon said pushing his hair off his face, "What happened to the old Halley; the one that liked having fun and just goofing around. I miss her."

"Good question."


End file.
